Examples of methods for producing halomethylpyridine derivatives include a method disclosed in Patent Document 1, in which 2-chloro-5-chloromethylpyridine is produced by adding a chlorinating agent such as oxalyl chloride dropwise to an acetonitrile solution of 2-chloro-5-acetaminomethylpyridine and dimethylformamide, and then heating the mixture at 80° C.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method for producing chloromethylpyridines by reacting an aminomethylpyridine with a nitrosating agent or a diazotizing agent, in the presence of a diluent, and if necessary in the presence of hydrogen chloride, and at a temperature within a range from −20° C. to +50° C.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a method for producing 6-chloro-2-(chloromethyl)pyridine that features reducing 6-chloro-2-(trichloromethyl)pyridine or 6-chloro-2-(dichloromethyl)pyridine.

The tetrazolyloxime derivatives disclosed in Patent Document 4 and the like exhibit excellent fungicidal activity, and are viewed as promising compounds for the active ingredients of plant disease control agents. A method that has been disclosed for producing such tetrazolyloxime derivatives involves reacting a tetrazolylmethanone derivative represented by formula (A) with hydroxylamine to obtain a tetrazolylhydroxyimino derivative represented by formula (B), and subsequently reacting the tetrazolylhydroxyimino derivative with a compound represented by formula (C) in the presence of a base, thereby obtaining a tetrazolyloxime derivative represented by formula (D).
In relation to the present invention, Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose methods for producing halomethylpyridine derivatives. Further, Patent Documents 4 and 5 disclose tetrazolyloxime derivatives having structures that are similar to that of the compound of the present invention, and these tetrazolyloxime derivatives have been proposed for use as fungicides.